


Tease

by Silence_burns



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs and shaw, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guns, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine having a mission with Deckard Shaw.





	1. Chapter 1

You eyed the glass in your hand. As long as it wasn’t empty, the bartender shouldn’t bother you much, and that’s the way you prefer it. Unfortunately, it looked like you were getting attention from the wrong person.

“It’s such a shame to see a sad face in my bar,” the man shot you a bright, practiced smile, leaning over the counter.

You didn’t reply, ignoring him just as he ignored the other clients. The bar wasn’t crowded, so there wasn’t much work for him at that hour, but you’d still prefer if he found something better to do before he got in some serious trouble.

“Maybe I could fix you another drink if you don’t enjoy this one?”

“I’ll pass, thank you.”

You adjusted in your high seat, using it to glance over your shoulder. The men you hoped would notice you were chatting loudly, already drunk. You were growing impatient.

You felt the bartender’s presence close as he leaned forward. “That was very rude-”

“Buddy, why won’t you check up on your shit? Unless you want it to go missing, of course,” finally, you heard the voice you’d been waiting for.

A tall Italian man made for a seat next to you.

The thick smell of alcohol mixed with some expensive cologne hit you hard, but you managed a thankful smile. “Finally, someone who understands.”

He was gleaming. His friends at the back cheered loudly. You wanted to shoot every single one of them, but that was a plan for another day.

Moving closer, you eyed him provocatively. You wondered how far you could go before Deckard two tables behind you lost patience and broken his neck.

“That was very nice of you,” you purred. You could already see the man’s phone in his pocket.

“Anything for you, sweetie,” his hands roamed up and down, ignoring your own hands.

Deckard hadn’t been pleased by your choice in clothing, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

“How about we grab a drink somewhere nicer?,” you winked, cringing internally. “Give me a minute, and we can go wherever you want.”

“Damn right,” he sent you a sly smile when you moved to the restroom. You sensed the bartender’s eyes on you, but his hurt feelings were the last thing you cared about at the moment.

You closed the door and checked the stalls, but thankfully you seemed to be alone. Browsing through the Italian’s phone was all the easier since he didn’t even bother to use a password. You took out your phone and called Deckard. He picked up before the first ring stopped.

“Please tell me you’re not strangling him at the moment.”

“Almost,” came a growl.

“I was right, though. He’s our guy, or at least the closest we can get to the head of that gang. He called him yesterday and seems to be working with him quite closely.”

“Can I kill him now?”

You ignored the question. “They’ve got a meeting tomorrow. If he tells me where-”

“He can tell me too.”

“Not if he’s choking on his own blood. Come on, Shaw. You’ve tried twice to get to him, and you have to admit my methods are working far better.”

“You’re not going back there.”

“Is that a threat?” you raised your eyebrows. “Since when exactly are you so protective?”

“Am I? Maybe I just feel it would be a waste to let them go now? We don’t need them anymore since we know that Aussie’s in town.”

You chuckled. Once he’s got his mind set on something, it was impossible to change it. “Alright, have fun, my big, bad wolf.”

You thought you heard him laugh before he hung up, but you couldn’t be sure.

Soon enough, gunshots and screams filled the air. You reached into your impractical and way too expensive purse for some tissues to wipe the too bright makeup off your face.

It was always fun to change your facial features into someone else’s, but you missed your own. Shame that the Italian would recognize them.

Deckard knocked on the door before opening it. He had a few bloody dots on his face, but managed to stay mostly clean. “You ready?”

“You done having fun?”

“It’ll be over when we get the Aussie.”

“Lord have mercy for those that cross your path before him, then,” you shrugged and walked out.

Deckard glanced in the mirrors, wiping the blood off before heading behind you.

The bar looked like a slaughterhouse now, but damn him if he didn’t feel any better. Watching you interact with that flea of a man had been trying times. It didn’t help that you were actually right in the end.

He opened the door for you. The fresh air was a pleasant difference from that old, dirty place. Police sirens started to be heard in the distance as you left the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Deckard watched in the rear mirror as the cops closed in on the bar. He drove through the streets, not gaining much attention, and quickly left the area.

You saw them too. “You sure they won’t link us to that mess?”

“There are no cameras in that place or around it. That’s probably why those flees chose it in the first place.”

You nodded, fixing your seat belt. He eyed you briefly before focusing on the road. It was slowly getting dark and the street lights started to shine one by one.

You went through the Italian’s phone. “Not much here, but it’ll do. I’ll copy everything once we’re back in the hotel. We can check it out in the morning and prepare for the grand finale.”

“It’s still early,” he frowned.

“Maybe, but I’m exhausted. We’ve been running around for a week, picking out anyone who might get us to the Aussie, wandering in the dark. We deserve one evening off, Shaw.”

“As you wish,” Deckard turned left, heading to the hotel.

It wasn’t anything grand, and definitely not something he’d willingly choose himself, but it was under the radar of most people who might be looking for trouble. The staff didn’t care about anything that happened inside too, as long as they didn’t get involved directly. A perfect place to plan a little act of public execution.

Shaw felt amazing. At the very last, they had an actual chance of killing the Aussie.

The man had been a pain in Shawn’s neck for a while, trying to drag him into working for his little gang, and then threatening his family when Shaw refused. That was over the line and now the Aussie, whatever name he bore, had to pay for it.

It had proven to be a difficult task, and that only made your offer more tempting. Shaw came to know you when he briefly worked for Dom and Hobbs. You had skills that had proven very useful back then. It was pleasure working with you. Actually, even bigger pleasure than Shaw initially thought it might be.

“So, what are your-” he stopped.

You zoned out, leaning slightly to the right. Shaw didn’t notice you falling asleep, and was surprised how peaceful you looked. A smirk tugged at his lips as he followed down the road. The traffic eased through those quiet evening hours, making avoiding the potholes easier.

The dilemma came when he finally parked outside the hotel and you still didn’t bugde. Shaw took the Italian’s phone out of your hands before you dropped it, but was unsure what to do next. The gentleman part of him advised him to carry you to the room. The other part was sure you’d break his nose if he tried that.

He decided on elbowing you and looking the other way.

You yawned, looking around. You felt stiff and worn out.

“Already here? Damn, I knew you were a good driver,” you muttered, slouching out of the car.

“Of course I am. Any doubts in that matter hurt my feelings,” he followed you.

“Thank God I have painkillers in that ridiculous bag.”

“I think it’s pretty.”

“Then why am I the one using it?”

“I’m afraid it’s too small for my guns,” he smiled brightly, opening the hotel door.

The lone old lady behind the desk shot you a tired look. She retrieved the keys without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving the bathroom, Shaw wiped the last drops of water off his face with the back of his hand. You had beaten him to it earlier, sliding under him arm and shamelessly claiming you had the right to shower first. He didn’t argue too fiercely.

The room you had booked wasn’t the prettiest, but you hadn’t chosen it for comfort. Hotel’s location was enough to make up for it.

When it came to his preferences, Deckard didn’t need much. During his military days, he was thankful for a threadbare blanket and a roof over his head. Some of that mindset still lingered in him whether he liked it or not. 

It didn’t mean he wouldn’t prefer something better, though. He promised himself it was the last time you picked the hotel.

He was about to tell you about it when he noticed you buried under the blankets, with only a sliver of forehead lurking out. By the sounds of it, you were deep asleep again.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Shaw muttered.

He snatched the open laptop laying across from you, the complete download of the Italian’s phone database glowing on screen.

He gave you one last judging look before sitting on his own bed and diving into the pile of information. He wasn’t really interested in most of it, but had to sort through the messages and emails. A long list from the phone’s GPS made him smile widely.

Two glasses of wine later, Deckard knew the location of the Italian’s boss. The building would be highly secured, but as it always happened with big security teams, too many people always produced a mess. Shaw loved a good mess.

Deciding to look up the building plans, he cast a look at your cuddled form. You whined quietly and shifted uncomfortably. Probably just another nightmare, it wouldn’t be his first to witness.

He drank the rest of the wine and dropped the glass down on the bedside table with more force than necessary. You flinched at the sound, waking up.

You laid quietly for a while more, watching Deckard look through scans of old, stained plans.

You stretched and made for the restroom. “You still up?” you asked lightly.

“One of us has to work,” Deckard replied, not looking up.

You came back some time later, looking a little more composed. You moved his legs to the left and settled beside Deckard on his bed.

“What did you find?”

“Plans back from when the building was being built.”

“I wouldn’t rely on them too much. It must’ve been fixed and changed a thousand times, rich people rent it and they like to have things their way.”

“Last fashion gala had a water tank installed on that level.”

“Sharks?”

“Sharks.”

“If you put me anywhere near that tank, this is gonna be the last time we’re working together, I can promise you that, Shaw.”

“Come on, you love working with me,” he looked at you with hurt in his eyes.

“I’ll love it even more if it’s gonna be your ass being bit in that tank. I’m not going near it.”

“Well, unless you come up with a better plan than mine, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to…”

“I hate you, Shaw.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ducking saved your head from being blown off, but your neck almost cracked. Getting older had its downsides.

“Where the hell is your plan now, Shaw?!” you yelled through the raging mess in the not-so-fancy-anymore hall. The party had been violently interrupted by your partner a few minutes ago, but it felt like ages ago.

“It’s all going well, I have no idea what you mean!”

He shot blindly from his hiding spot behind a thick marble pillar. The fire of the party’s security men was concentrated on him. A few were watching you, but you kept your head low. You could feel your gun getting lighter each bullet you spent.

Holding a piece of broken glass, you checked the mess on the other side of your hiding spot. It was a poor excuse for a mirror, all scratched and smudged, but it reflected two security guards slowly creeping their way closer to you.

“You know where you can shove your shark tank now, Shaw?”

“I’m afraid it won’t be easy in these cargo pants.”

“I can help you if you give me some more ammo.”

“That’s a bit demanding considering what we’re doing at the moment.”

Growling, you took a handful of glass bits which had been ground to a fine dust. You internally thanked Shaw for gifting you those impenetrable gloves.

You dashed out of hiding, keeping low. You threw the glass straight into the eyes of one of the men as if you were a child tossing sand on a beach. It earned you the few seconds needed to slip behind him and shoot the other one. Your gun clicked, empty and useless.

The corpse dropped. You snatched his gun, finishing the injured one. To your left, Shaw used the commotion you created to join the fun. The bastard had another mag in his pocket. Of course he couldn’t have shared.

“You’re a bitch, Shaw,” you snarled, snapping your booted heal against a man’s knee. It broke with a satisfying crack.

“Get outside.”

How useful. Totally like you weren’t trying to do that for the past few minutes.

Two corpses and a bunch of stairs later, you jumped into the car Shaw parked outside an hour ago. He elbowed you hard, turning the wheel sharply. The velocity pushed you back into your seat.

The driveway turned into a street. Pedestrians scattered in panic when Shaw cut a turn sharply.

The mirror to your right didn’t show any signs of a pursuit. They were probably busy counting bodies and crying over their dead boss.

“Coming through a shark tank… I can’t believe I used to think you were the voice of reason for Toretto and the family.”

“That hurts my feelings.”

“Like hell it does.”

“Look, I’m already weeping.”

“That’s just sweat.”

The adrenaline began to wear off, your hands no longer shaking. Your pulse slowed down enough to make you sigh deeply. It was done. The Australian was dead, and rightfully so.

Your phone buzzed.

You paled.

“Who is it?” Shaw asked, sending you a glance.

“Hobbs.”

Two more buzzes cut through the silence.

You put it on speaker.

“Hi, Hobbs.”

“Is Shaw with you?”

“That’s a rude start to a conversation.”

“We had a conversation last week. Now I’m just curious where the hell you both are.”

“I haven’t seen him since Wednesday.”

Shaw turned left. Police signals blasted behind you. The sirens started wailing. The night carried the sound eagerly.

“Where are you?”

“Role-playing,” you dived into the back seat for a moment. You remembered you had left a gun there earlier.

“This is not the time for your games- Wait, are those sirens?”

“If you don’t hang up now, you’re gonna hear me moan. And more, possibly. Depends on how the evening goes. It’s a deeply involving role-play. ”

“Care if I join? My life’s been boring lately.”

“Maybe next time. ”

You checked the gun. A police barricade cut you off at one of the streets. Shaw drove over a plastic fence and straight through a lovely park.

“I’m watching the news and I better not find your dumb asses on the TV or-”

“Love you too,” you sent a kiss through the phone before ending the call.

You rolled down your window and shot an incoming police car. One of the tires gave out and sent it to the other side of the road.

“Are you sure you know the way?” you asked, watching a riverbank grow closer with every passing second. This was not a part of the plan that you were aware of.

“Only if you jump at the right moment.”

You pushed the door open just a moment before your car learned to fly. The speed hurtled you hard over the grass and into the bushes that pierced your skin in a dozen places. Your gun vanished.

Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, you let Shaw heave you up by the arm and lead you carefully through the deserted park. It wasn’t a place most people would choose for a stroll at night, but you were sure it would get busy in a few minutes.

Bent low, the both of you creeped your way under the noses of oncoming forces. It would take them some time to figure out you were not in the drowning vehicle. Before that happened, you would be far away, though.

“How’s your role-play going?” Shaw smirked, slipping down a back alley full of trash and rats.

“It’s far from what I paid for,” you threaded carefully over something rotten.

“We can change that.”

“Hold your horses, Romeo. Get me to the shower first, please.”

The hotel you choose for your stay had a lovely garden in the backyard, deserted for the night. It also had a lovely set of backdoors with a lock you picked in a few seconds.

The hallway was empty. It was the part of the hotel where staff resided, with the kitchen, staff rooms, and a lot of storerooms for various cleaning products and mountains of spare sheets pillows. One staircase later, your eyes finally fixed on the door with number 23, your favourite one on that day.

“I wanna shower first, I smell like fish,” Shaw handed you the keys.

“Still better than usual. You’ll be fine, I’ll do it quick-”

Hobbs was sitting in the middle of the room. Looking at both of you. He was not pleased.

“Have I not been explicit enough about NOT pursuing the Australian’s gang?” he asked, not raising his voice yet, even though you could feel the steel rising at the back of his throat.

You touched the knob behind you.

“Sorry, I did not consent for an ass-whooping session today.”

“Don’t you dare-”

Shaw kicked the door wide open.

You followed him outside. “I told you it was a bad idea.”

“You didn’t have to join me.”

“And where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this series. I had a lot of fun writing Shaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this series! You can also visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
